One of the simplest methods of recording and communicating information is the traditional method of writing information down on a piece of paper with a writing instrument such as a pen. Writing information by hand on a piece of paper is inexpensive and can be done quickly and easily with little preparation. The traditional method is also flexible in that a writer can generally write in any format anywhere on the page.
However, one of the limitations of handwritten work is that the author of such work often needs to record information that does not require significant thought but does require effort. For example, when present at a meeting, an author of notes will often write down background or context information relating to the meeting. Specifically, the author will often record the time, date, location, title of the meeting, and meeting attendees. Sometimes, the author may even re-write the agenda scheduled for the meeting. As another example of context information, when an author of notes receives a phone call, he or she will often record the time, date, subject of the call, and the identity of the caller.
The aforementioned exemplary context information share a common trait: Because the context information does not require significant thought but does require effort, the author usually does not record this information especially when the author is pressed for time and efficiency. In some situations, an author will skip recording context information in order to concentrate on information that does require critical thinking. When this context information is not recorded, the notes taken by an author may not make sense to a person reading them later. Also, it may be difficult for the author to locate a set of notes when notes are taken in a series with other sets of notes.
Advances have been made to help an author organize and preserve handwritten notes electronically. For example, conventional electronic tablets have been made that can record handwriting. Such electronic tablets typically comprise a screen and a handheld device that is similar to a pen (also referred to as a stylus). A user can manipulate the pen to write on the electronic tablet in a manner similar to the use of traditional pen and paper. The electronic tablet can “read” the strokes of the user's handwriting with the handheld device and render the handwriting in electronic form on the tablet's screen and/or the computer's display as “electronic ink”.
This electronic tablet approach can be employed in a variety of ways including on a personal computer and on a handheld computing device. The electronic tablet can be useful for taking notes when the tablet supports a document editing program. Instead of using an electronic tablet to record handwritten notes, a keyboard can be used to generate typewritten notes that can be recorded in a document editing program.
While the document editing program can be used to preserve handwritten notes or typewritten notes (or a combination thereof), such programs suffer the same draw backs relative to the traditional pen and paper approach with respect to context information. Conventional document editing programs do not assist the author to record context information such as the time, date, location, title of a meeting, and attendees present at a meeting.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for automatically inserting context information into an application program such that an author can concentrate on preserving information that requires more critical thinking and that cannot be accurately recorded by a machine. Another need exists in the art for a method and system that inserts context information into an application program and permits the context information to be formatted or presented in a variety of ways.